Correspondence with Ino
by Rasengan2theface
Summary: Chouji has finally decided to confess his feelings for Ino but can't decided how to...of course...though a letter...how will Chouji's choice of correspondence affect what Ino thinks about him? Will it backfire or change her type to Husky? ChoIno
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape or form own or claim to own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

**Correspondence with Ino:**

**The letter of confession**

Akamichi Chouji has never been that confident and now things aren't that different, except for one thing that is. Now the young Akamichi has finally stirred up the courage to tell the one girl that he has always had feelings for that he exists. This particular girl had always been one of those girls that was chasing after Sasuke, but now that he has turned against the village and left she finally admitted that she only did it to piss someone else off. After she finally took notice of him after the battle he fought to try and bring Sasuke backhe decided to tell her, with a little coaxing from his best friend, of his feelings in the only way he had the courage to, through a letter. In this correspondence he only hopes that his feelings are returned and that he doesn't have to face total rejection like he did though out his entire childhood.

After many, many attempts at writing the perfect letter Chouji has finally decided that this will be the one that she will read. The one that will seal his fate with her and their future together, possibly forever.

* * *

_**Ino,**_

**_I've been writing this letter for quite sometime now. I even have several copies of it because they never seem to be just right. I only hope that this one makes it to you. _**

**_We've been on a team together for quite some time now and you could even say that we've become pretty good friends, even though you always say that I'm too fat or too lazy or eat too much. But even though all that there has always been one thing I've felt about you. One thing that words can't begin to describe. One thing that all the wealth in the world could not bring. One thing that I could only hope would be returned. _**

**_Adoration. _**

**_I care for you Ino, more than you could imagine and more than I can say with words. My only regret about it is that I don't have the courage to tell you in person. I hope you can forgive me for not doing so and please don't see me as a coward. I'll understand if you do and don't want to speak with me ever again after you read this. I wouldn't blame you. I hope to hear back from you soon even though I don't expect it._**

_**With hope,**_

_**Chouji

* * *

**_

And with that final line, hisname, Chouji sealed the letter and entrusted it to the only other person that knew of his feelings for Ino, the ever lazy Shikamaru. Chouji was concerned as he saw his friend walk out the door and head towards Ino's home. He knew that one of his favorite spots to lay and look at clouds was in between and he may never get there. But Shikamaru did swear that he would do it before anything else and he always kept his promises to Chouji, he was just that kind of friend. But now all Chouji could do was wait. He had to. There simply was noting else for him to do now other than go eat a sandwich but he wanted to cut back on that if Ino really cared about it that badly. Ok, maybe one sandwich wouldn't hurt.

**Rasengan2theface:** Well my second fic is on the go now. Some of you have probably seen this fic before elsewhere and by a different author but that author decided that it was time to let her go and allow someone else to try and do her justice. I was the lucky winner of this fic. I only hope that this is acceptable and does this pairing the justice they rightfully deserve. Well I won't know if I have or not if you don't read and review so let me know so I can keep this fic going. Until next time…Later daze.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape or form own or claim to own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Correspondence with Ino:**

**The letter delivered**

Shikamaru fought off the temptation of going to one of his favorite spots. Only for mission and friend would he do such a thing, in this case it was both really. In Shikamaru time, he was there in a flash, knocking on Ino's front door. She wasn't there, however, her father was. He told Shikamaru that she was out with her mother, collecting flowers for an order that was to be ready by tomorrow and she wouldn't be back until late in the evening. Pondering about it, Shikamaru asked if he could just slide it under her door. His idea was met with no resistance and Shikamaru walked himself up to her door and slid the envelope underneath. Now the only thing left was time.

Like her father had mentioned, Ino didn't get back with her mother until it was nearly dark. The house was empty when they returned, with a note saying, "Out Drinking with the Guys" tagged on the fridge, meaning her father wouldn't be back for quite some time. Tired, Ino drug herself up to her room to wait on her mother to fix dinner or for her to order out for something. Upon entering her room she felt something rustle as the door swung open, something pushed back by the door. Flipping on the light she found an envelope, very plain, with only "Ino" written on the front. She picked it up off the floor and walked it over to her desk and sat down to read the contents. Pulling it out she found two pieces of paper, the one on top read "Read Me First" and so she did, setting the other aside on the desk. It read very simply.

_Ino,_

_Speak honestly and with your heart._

_Shikamaru_

Confused with what Shikamaru was getting at she picked up the other piece of paper and began to read it.

Finishing the letter, amazed that she had received a letter of confession, Ino took out some stationary from her desk drawer and began to write.

The thoughts and emotions she was feeling were mixed, but she knew a reply needed to be made. She and Chouji had been friends as long as they had been teammates, but now, for the first time, she needed to communicate to him on a level greater than that. The one question remains, what to put after "Dear Chouji"?


End file.
